


And If We Stand Side By Side (All Night)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie loves Jon. Jon loves Richie.That's it. That's the whole plot.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 5





	And If We Stand Side By Side (All Night)

Richie's face hurts from smiling so much. 

He tilts His Head down, feels Jon's lips against His Own, A Hand entangled in His Hair. "You look so good." Richie says, pressing a kiss to Jon's cheek, an oddly chaste gesture, considering what They'd been doing not so long ago. 

"You don't look so bad, yourself." Jon replies. He pulls Richie back down, and Richie obliges. 


End file.
